


the five times hyunwoo lies to minhyuk, and the one time he doesn't

by showhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, do not mind me i am a mess, lapslock, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the five times hyunwoo lies to minhyuk, and the one time he doesn't

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in two hours. Forgive me for this mess ;-;

i.

 

two years into their relationship and they fall into a steady rhythm together. minhyuk always wakes up earlier than hyunwoo does as he makes breakfast for the both of them. hyunwoo prepares himself for the day and he never forgets to kiss minhyuk on the cheek before eating the food minhyuk prepared and bidding goodbye with a big smile on his face, sometimes accompanied with pouty faces and flying kisses which minhyuk catches with his hands.

 

that chilly december morning, however, hyunwoo doesn't kiss him on the cheek when he sits down in front of their dining table. he proceeds to eat his breakfast quietly, not sparing a glance towards minhyuk who is pretending he's busy with the plates he's washing. 

 

hyunwoo finishes his breakfast and brings his plate over to minhyuk, giving him a small smile when their eyes meet. "i'm going now." the taller one says and minhyuk nods.

 

"okay, take care of yourself out there."

 

hyunwoo walks away from the dining room but not before turning around and calling minhyuk's attention with a whistle. minhyuk faces him, raising an eyebrow, and hyunwoo shoots him a huge grin this time, winking at him and giving him one flying kiss. minhyuk catches it with his wet hands.

 

"i'm coming home early later. let's go out and watch a movie?" hyunwoo suggests. minhyuk quickly nods his head. at least things seem normal again. he hopes it continues on staying normal for a long, long time.

 

"i'll be waiting for you here."

 

hyunwoo comes home that night just as the hour hand of the clock passes by the number 1, feeling huge waves of regret washing over him when he sees minhyuk asleep on the couch in the living room, wearing his favorite white dress shirt that he knows hyunwoo loved seeing on him. 

 

hyunwoo decides to carry him to their room with all the remaining energy he has, kissing minhyuk on the forehead and saying _sorry_ over and over again until the sun starts peeking behind the curtains of their small bedroom.

 

 

 

ii.

 

minhyuk is awakened by the loud bang of the front door, groggily pushing him off the couch after falling asleep while waiting for hyunwoo. he checks the time. it's 11:28 in the evening and hyunwoo is reeking in alcohol when he walks by the living room with slow, unsteady steps. minhyuk comes around him quickly and holds him by the waist as he guides him to their bedroom.

 

"sorry, i- drank with-" he hiccups. "officemates." then he slumps on his side of the bed.

 

minhyuk doesn't answer him. instead, he goes to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel that he uses to wipe all over hyunwoo's face and bare torsos. he lets him rest for a while before removing all his articles of clothing and slipping him into his pajamas. he slips beside hyunwoo's sleeping body, kissing once on the cheek and whispering a soft _good night_. minhyuk closes his eyes as sleepiness takes over him again but the vibration of hyunwoo's cellphone on the bedside table where he placed it earlier wakes him up. he reaches over for it carefully, not wanting to crush hyunwoo with his weight. an unknown number is in the notifications, along with two new messages. minhyuk opens them in curiosity.

 

**unknown number:**  
_thank you for tonight._

 

**unknown number:**  
_see you soon, hyunwoo. can't wait to go out with you again. :*_

 

minhyuk cries himself to sleep that night, hugging his pillow to try and drown the pang of sadness that slowly consumes his heart. he hopes he's wrong or else he wouldn't know what to do in his life anymore.

 

 

 

iii.

 

"where were you last night? why didn't you come home?" minhyuk's voice is wavering in worry when he sees hyunwoo still in the clothes he wore the day before, rummaging through their refrigerator for anything he could quickly eat before heading out again for his morning shift.

 

"ah," he clicks his tongue, giving minhyuk a grin. as if a memory came to his mind. "i stayed inside the office the whole night to finish some paperworks. but now i gotta get going again because i have a meeting in two hours." 

 

minhyuk sighs, eyes still puffy from crying the whole night while waiting for hyunwoo and worrying like there is no tomorrow. "don't you want to wait for the breakfast i'll be preparing?"

 

hyunwoo shakes his head, retrieving an apple from the bottom compartment of the refrigerator. "nah, this will do." he says, taking a bite from the fruit before leaving minhyuk in the kitchen by himself. 

 

he passes by the kitchen again to get a glass of water just as minhyuk is starting to make a breakfast for himself. hyunwoo's wearing a new set of clothes, all ready to go back to work again. minhyuk offers to make him a sandwich at least, but hyunwoo says 'no', reasoning he won't have time to eat it all while on the way to his work. he bids his lover goodbye and minhyuk quickly runs towards their bedroom, grabbing the clothes hyunwoo discarded by the basket they placed near the bathroom. 

 

minhyuk sniffs hyunwoo's last dress shirt. it doesn't smell like the musky hyunwoo smell he has engraved at the back of his mind and by then, minhyuk already _knows_.

 

 

 

iv.

 

 _i won't go to work tomorrow, i promise. it is our anniversary after all. we better catch up to our movies and series! but i'll stay late tonight to finish up some more paperworks, okay?_  

 

the promise rings in minhyuk's mind as he falls asleep with a smile on his face, hyunwoo's words that morning reassuring him that maybe, just _maybe_ , they're not over yet.

 

he expects to wake up the next day with a face full of hyunwoo, to run a hand through hyunwoo's hair while trying his best to wake his boyfriend up from his long sleep. he expects a beautiful day to be spent inside their apartment, only the two of them enjoying each other's company during their special day. he expects a lot of things he knows will help him believe that yes, _hyunwoo still loves him._ because with that, it will still be worth it. minhyuk's pain and suffering will all be worth it.

 

he didn't expect a note to welcome him in the morning, however, as well as a rushed bouquet of flowers beside him on the space of the bed that's supposed to be occupied by the love of his life.

 

_i'm sorry, work suddenly needed me. don't wait for me up later tonight, i gotta meet potential partners. i'm sorry._

 

and minhyuk knows he's not sorry. 

 

 

 

v.

 

a week of nothing but misery for him and minhyuk starts packing his bags just as hyunwoo comes back from another "overnight" shift. there are bags under his eyes but there is a smile on his face, something minhyuk's hasn't seen in a long time. 

 

hyunwoo watches by the doorframe of their bedroom, eyes adjusting to the bright ambiance bouncing off the four walls of the room after minhyuk hung the curtains up above the windowsill to allow light to enter. minhyuk is crouching down in front of their shared cabinet, picking out his own clothes.

 

hyunwoo calls out to minhyuk but the guy doesn't spare him a glance. he only acknowledges hyunwoo with a nod while continuing with his work. hyunwoo breaks the silence. "hey."

 

"yeah?"

 

"where are you going?"

 

minhyuk stays silent. hyunwoo tries again.

 

"minhyuk-ah, where are you going?"

 

minhyuk stands up after successfully zipping his bag properly. he slings the bag across his chest and shoulder and pulls his pants up as it got crumpled after crouching down for so long. 

 

"hyung, do you want me to leave?"

 

this takes hyunwoo aback. "what?"

 

minhyuk fakes a smile. "i know you want me to leave your life already. you just don't want to say it out aloud." he laughs in such an airy way that it annoys hyunwoo. 

 

"leave if you want to. i know you're coming back anyway after a few hours." he smugly answers, watching how minhyuk's expression falters into one that brings a painful feeling to his guts, as if he's just done something he knows he would gravely regret. he's just plain _tired_ of work, of sex, of everything, and all he wants is a good night's sleep for the day, but minhyuk is making nonsense like a child so he snaps at him like that.

 

hyunwoo knows in his mind he's lying though, but what he has said already made its way to minhyuk's heart, crushing him from the inside. in his mind, he doesn't want minhyuk to go. no, not until everything is okay again. all the shit he's done to him in the past few days slowly sink into his mind and he internally curses himself for being the world's #1 asshole. _what a great boyfriend you are, son hyunwoo._

 

he turns around when minhyuk briskly passes by the space beside him and the door. hyunwoo finds himself stepping forward to catch minhyuk.

 

 

vi.

 

"i lied, minhyuk-ah. i'm sorry, i don't want you to leave." he quickly says when he sees minhyuk standing in front of the door.

 

minhyuk turns around and smiles, shaking his head. "no more lies, hyung."

 

"minhyuk-ah." hyunwoo walks towards him before holding his hands and staring at him with pleading eyes. _don't leave._ "i love you so much. i can't live without you. you're my world, minhyuk-ah. don't leave me, please."

 

but minhyuk pulls his hand away from hyunwoo's, offering him the biggest smile he can before holding the knob of the door firmly. "stop lying already, hyunwoo. i know you can."

 

and he's gone, never to come back again, never to hear any more lies from the boy who gave him such beautiful lies that were all too beautiful not to believe in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Twitter](twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)!


End file.
